


Reactions and conversations

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Seeing several negative reactions to your engagement, you try to cheer Loki up.





	Reactions and conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You were lying on your bed, reading _"Coriolanus"_ , when there was a knock on the door. You put your book down and invited whoever it was inside. You smiled at seeing your fiance, but your smile faltered at seeing his upset face, as he clenched his phone tightly in his hand. Quickly figuring out why he was upset, you simply smiled at him. "They found out, huh?" You asked _._

Loki nodded and you simply stretched your arms out to him. The prince wasted no moment in climbing onto the bed next to you and wrapping his arms around you, burying his face into your hair. You grabbed his phone and read the page that was open. Apparently, Taylor had revealed that you were engaged and a lot of people were wondering if you were in your right mind. You scowled at some of the reactions that were underneath the article

 _"Dating that maniac is one thing, but actually agreeing to marry him is something else entirely. They both belong in an asylum_." Read one reaction. " _She actually wants to marry that sociopath? She is insane!"_ Read another. There were a few good ones, but they were spread thin in a sea of negativity. _"I think it's sweet how she continues to see the best in him and that he tries to change himself for her. It's like a real life version of "beauty and the beast." I wish them all the luck."_ Read a sweet comment of an anonymous person. 

You smiled at the last one, but the other two made you angry. "FRIDAY, send this to my father." You ordered. "Immediately, miss Stark." The AI replied. You put the phone down and embraced your fiance. "Don't listen to them, Loki. I love you and I always will. I really don't care what other people say. You stayed with me, no matter what happened. No matter how bad things were with my autism, you sticked with me and I will do the same for you." You whispered to him. 

"You are the only one, with whom I want to share the rest of my days and no one else." You continued. Loki's grip tightened and you could feel his body shaking. You shushed him, stroking his hair and back. You rocked him back and forth, until you felt him calm down. "Are you feeling better now, Mr. Loki?" You asked in your best impression of Kermit the Frog, making him laugh at how ridiculous you sounded. 

Relieved that he was a bit happier, you slowly started to hum a song from a movie that you had watched recently with the team. It was called: " _The Greatest Showman._ " While the movie had several great songs in it and all of them were fun or moving in their own, unique way, one in particular had gotten Loki, Wanda and even Natasha and Bruce feel a bit emotional. 

_I'm not a stranger to the dark_

_Hide away, they say_

_'Cause we don't want your broken parts_

_I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars_

_Run away, they say_

_No one will love you as you are_

_But I won't let them break me down to dust_

_I know that there's a place for us_

_For we are glorious_

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

_I am brave, I am bruised_

_I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

_Look out 'cause here I come_

_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

_I'm not scared to be seen_

_I make no apologies, this is me_

You looked at Loki, as you came to the next part, since it was traditionally sung by a man. He smiled a fragile smile at you and kissed the top of your head, before softly singing the next part of the song. 

_Another round of bullets hits my skin_

_Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in_

_We are bursting through the barricades_

_And reaching for the sun (we are warriors)_

_Yeah, that's what we've become_

 

_I won't let them break me down to dust_

_I know that there's a place for us_

_For we are glorious_

 

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

_Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

_I am brave, I am bruised_

_I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

_Look out 'cause here I come_

_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

_I'm not scared to be seen_

_I make no apologies, this is me._

 

_And I know that I deserve your love_

_There's nothing I'm not worthy of_

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

_This is brave, this is bruised_

_This is who I'm meant to be, this is me_

 

_Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)_

_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)_

_I'm not scared to be seen_

_I make no apologies, this is me_

_(Whenever the words wanna cut me down_

_I'll send the flood to drown them out)_

_This is me_

As the song ended, you wiped away a stray tear that rolled down your fiance's pale cheek. He caught your hand and kissed your fingertips one-by-one. You giggled at his actions and kissed his cheek, relieved that he wasn't as upset anymore. Loki looked down for a second, before looking back at you. "My darling, I have to ask: if we ever were to live together, what would you want to have?" He asked. 

You thought for a second. "Didn't you ask me the same thing, when we were on vacation?" You wondered. Loki simply smiled. "Yes, I did. However, that kind of future now seems a lot more certain now that you are finally wearing this." He said, gently holding your hand and looking at your engagement ring, before kissing your knuckles. You looked down at the ring as well, before looking back up and beaming at Loki.

"I love you, my crazy God." You said, giving him an eskimo kiss. He smiled down at you. "I love you too, my beautiful Angel." He replied, softly brushing a lock of your hair back with his knuckles, before cupping your face. He gently stroked your cheek with his thumb. "You know, you still haven't answered my question." He said in a teasing tone. You chuckled at that, resting your head on his shoulder.

I know, my love. Now, let me think. As I said: I would like a house in a forest or at the beach. Away from everything and everyone. A place, where we can be ourselves. Maybe a pet like a cat or a dog. Oh, maybe a horse. No, wait. A horse would need a lot of care and we're often on missions." You muttered, looking down in thought. Loki simply smiled at you, as you rambled on. This was something that he loved most about you, even if other people thought it was irritating. 

"If we were to get a horse, what would you name him or her?" He asked. You hummed for a second. "Joey." You said, chuckling at Loki's scrunching his nose at the normal name. "Well, I can't call him Hamlet or something. Tragedy would soon befall the poor horse." You said. Loki simply laughed at your antics. You always knew how to cheer him up. He kissed the top of your head, before suddenly tickling you, making you shriek with laughter. 

After a few hours, you both came down to the common room, only to see a flurry of activity. Tony, Natasha and Bruce were all typing away on laptops and tablets, while Thor, Wanda Bucky and Steve were writing down several things that they were saying for later notice. All of them looked very unhappy about something. Pepper was busy on the phone with someone, before hanging up with an angry sigh. "What's going on?" You asked your future stepmother.

Pepper turned towards you. It turned out that they were suing the company that made the articles and Pepper had just scolded Taylor for revealing very personal info, before the people themselves had. You simply smiled at your family of choice, now understanding what they were doing and appreciating that they were trying to help you and Loki. The God just looked at the team. He knew that they would always be there to help you and he was very thankful for that.

Once everything was done, the team all turned towards you, wanting to know if you and Loki were alright. You reassured them that you were and everyone turned to Loki. The prince smiled and looked down at you. "I am alright, thanks to Y/N. She always knows how to make me happy again." He said, nuzzling your temple. You giggled, before leaning against his shoulder in content. Everyone nodded at that, feeling satisfied for now. 

Tony clapped his hands. "You know, I think this calls for an impromptu movie night. Y/N chooses." He says, everyone nodding in agreement, before looking at you in curiosity. You smiled at them, before looking down, trying to decide which movie to watch. You felt Loki squeeze your hand and looked up seeing him look at you with both a hopeful and questioning look.

You smiled in understanding and nodded. "FRIDAY, get ready to start " _The Greatest Showman"_ please. You said. Everyone smiled at your choice and went to get ready, quickly making popcorn, getting everyone drinks and getting themselves a spot in front of the giant TV. All of them making sure that you and Loki got the best spots that were right in front of the TV

Once everyone was ready, the movie started and you could hear that some of your teammates had gone to watch the movie more than once, as they sang along to the first song, prompting FRIDAY to quickly put sing-along subtitles on the bottom of the screen, so that everyone could sing along, which many did. " _Ladies and gents. This is the moment that you've waited for..."_ During the movie, you leaned on Loki's shoulder and smiled when you felt him kiss the top of your head

That evening, you and Loki simply cuddled on your bed, cracking jokes and making each other laugh. It wasn't until long, that you started to feel sleepy. You borrowed yourself into Loki's chest and took a deep breath, relaxing in his hold. You didn't care what other people said about him. He was your Loki and he always would be. "I love you, Loki." You muttered, not wanting to fall asleep, before saying it one more time.

Loki smiled at you and kissed the tip of your nose. "I love you too, my darling. Now rest. You have need of it." He said, knowing that you had suffered from nightmares in the past few nights. You smiled and closed your eyes, feeling safe and sound. Loki was there and you know that he would always protect you against anything. You took a deep breath, before finally falling asleep in your fiance's arms. 

Loki waited a few moments to make sure that you were asleep, before carefully dislodging himself from you and standing up, leaving a clone to alert him if anything was wrong. He was almost at the door,  when he heard your voice. "Loki...." You muttered. The prince froze where he was, until he heard your next words. "Please don't yodel. You're not a cowboy." You continued, before rolling over and falling silent.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief, realising that you were talking in your sleep. He softly chuckled at your words, before leaving the room. He teleported to Thor's room and knocked on the door, his brother quickly letting him in. "Ah, brother. Is lady Y/N alright?" The thunderer asked in concern. Loki smiled. "She's just fine. She fell asleep a few minutes ago. I left a clone to alert me if she has a nightmare." He said, touched about his brother's concern about his fiancee, even if he would never show it. 

Thor nodded at that, before cocking his head in confusion. "How can I help, brother?" He asked. Loki took a deep breath, before speaking up. "I need to ask something to Odin. Can you bring me to Asgard soon?" He asked. Because of his banishment, he could not enter Asgard on his own. He needed Thor or someone else of the royal family to bring him there. He honestly didn't mind it now and stayed with you on earth as much as possible, even though he missed his mother.

Thor frowned in even more confusion. "Of course, but what do you want to ask of him?" Thor asked. Loki was silent for a few seconds, before speaking up again. "I want to ask him if he could make me mortal." He said and if the situation wasn't so serious, he would've laughed at his brother's face. Thor simply nodded in answer, too shocked to say anything. Loki nodded at him, before bidding his brother goodnight and leaving. You were still in the same position as a few minutes before. Loki quickly crawled into bed next to you and kissed your head, before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year's eve, everyone! 
> 
> I hope that you have a good 2019
> 
> Also, "The Greatest Showman" has really helped me in the past year, so I had to put it in here. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. I made a few references, once again. Have fun searching. 
> 
> P. S. S: I need a Loki in my life.


End file.
